


Kissing Cole

by Professionalatfangirling



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professionalatfangirling/pseuds/Professionalatfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Cassie commented on my other Cole fic and asked me if I would write these for her and because they were really cute, I had to.</p><p>The first one is Cole getting jealous and ending in a romantic kiss and the second is Cole seeing couples around skyhold kissing, not knowing why, and asking the reader what it's all about, it again ends with kissing because fluff and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't understand

The noise of the tavern is deafening on nights like these, when the inquisitor has just returned exhausted and worn down to the bone, with a mostly hidden limp in her step, mostly forced laughter and smiles from their inner circle as they cross the bridge to skyhold, and an ever so holy look of terror at the cheering masses on the tattooed face of the hero who is undoubtedly desperate for a simple moment of peace.

        The celebration is even louder so for the dragon skull the large mercenary The Iron Bull and his chargers brought in to set on their usual table and drink to, or drink on.

        You wind your way through the crowd, swiping up empty mugs and replacing them with full ones as you work your very long, _very_ tedious shift on the worst day you could possibly be scheduled for. What you wouldn't have given for kitchen duty you couldn't say, but the list grows shorter with every jeering call and attempted smack to your arse.

        Your eye twitches.

        "It's just part of the job," You tell yourself under your breath, feeling your forced smile grow tense, probably more reminiscent of a wolf snarling at this point. Too much teeth. "Think of it as agility training, and you the daring rogue avoiding the enemy." Your smile softens at the thought of your daring rogue, potentially in his haunt above the tavern.

        Sending your thoughts his way, you know no words are necessary, just a feeling of warmth in your chest.

        Your smile is natural now as you artfully dodge the drunk soldiers, and work the room expertly, giggles escaping you as you imagine yourself a hero on an adventure, all the way until you're on your way to the inquisitions favorite mercs with their next round, tripping artlessly as a open handed blow lands on your ass sending you stumbling to dump your tray of drinks at _The_ Iron Bull's feet.

        Your face is red and you are _livid_ but the look you send up to the iron bull is timid. He'd already sent off one of his men, the cute one who's always in armor, to deal with the man who'd hit you and now he was smiling at you.

        You follow his good eye with your own, trailing down yourself.

        He is smiling at your _chest_.

        You feel your eye twitch again and your hands clench into fists, nails digging into your palms in a sharp bite that you can feel draw blood. The tavern is hot and loud, your migraine is _throbbing_ , your ass _stings painfully_ , and you're about to go off on _The Iron fucking Bull_ for drinking too heavily when you see a shadow cast over yourself and a familiar hand lands on your shoulder gently.

        "Hard around the edges, light too bright, sounds too loud, hands and eyes stray where they shouldn't." Cole's voice hardens, "The Iron Bull, you are _drunk_."

        Bull looks startled for barely a moment before his mask is back on and he laughs it off, a slurred apology and a salute is all you get as he turns back to his chargers. The one you've never seen speak was asleep on top of the dwarf you've never seen without a hood.

        Cole's hand slides down your arm to yours and your fists unclench so he can hold your hand. Eyes fluttering shut briefly, you let out a breath and feel yourself being pulled upstairs by Cole.

        The sound is softer up here, shouts and laughter all so harsh down there are whispered background noise in Cole's dark loft. You run your thumb over his hand and let out a happy little hum as you do, the sound dieing off as you notice the tension in Cole's shoulders.

        Why isn't he turning around?

        "Cole?" Your voice is soft as you trail your free hand down his back, feeling him tense even more before you pull away from him quickly, arms wrapping around yourself as your smile turns to a look of concern.

        "They follow you with their eyes. _All_ of them. So painfully loud, wanting like you, like I do, but harsher, thinking of _themselves_ instead of you." His hands are clenched into fists and his voice gets louder than you've ever heard it, rising an octave and laced with desperation and hurt, "I don't _understand_ , you are mine."

        Your look softens again as you brush your fingertips across his shoulders, gently pushing to turn him around and rise up onto the tips of your toes, nudging his hat out of the way to press your lips against his, a giggle escaping yours as he wraps his arms possessively around your waist, pulling you close to him and kissing back hard.

        His soft sound of relief fills the air when you return in kind then another sad puppy like whimper as you pull just far enough away to speak.

        "I have always been yours."

        He's kissing you again.

        You're _so_ glad you didn't get kitchen duty.


	2. Kissing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of kissing Cole as requested by Cassie. Cole who is now more human sees people around Skyhold kissing the people they love and wonders what that's all about. He goes off to find the reader who he remembers thinking of the same thing to ask her what they all are doing. Then the title of the story happens. (sorry for the wait I was in and out of the hospital three times)

"Hands low on hips, rubbing gentle circles as lips press close, testing, tempting, tasting one another." Cole's voice comes out soft and murmured as he stares down from the walls of Skyhold. His overlarge hat covering him as he turns away from Varric. Varric's mind was suddenly too loud for him, their conversation straying into territory it had never ventured to before.

        "Kid, are you getting into Tiny's head again." His friends laughter came out a little forced.

        Cole turned back towards his friend tipping his head back to look at him from underneath his hat with wide eyes "They think it all the time, most of them anyway. Soldiers and maids, mercenaries and the women in the tavern. They're louder when they drink. What are they doing?" Confusion laced his tone as he spoke, his eyes going distant.

        He was thinking of you thinking of him.

        Cole disappeared before Varric could even begin to explain.

\---

Your hands were covered in dirt as you dug up weeds from Skyholds garden. The whole of it was breath taking, and the possibility of it existing on a mountaintop clearly magical but none of the snotty Orlesian nobles that stamped by seemed to realize how much maintenance went into it. The hours were long and the sun beat down hot despite the location but you did the work anyway with a smile on your face and a hum trapped behind your lips.

        After all you were here to help.

        A giggle escaped you at the thought just as a shadow fell over you. Another giggle escaped at the shadows hat.

        You turned around to see Cole, of course, staring down at you with those big baby blues of his barely visible beneath his hair. "Alcoves off to the side smothered by shade, safer together. Alone but in public?" His voice trailed off in confusion as he offered a hand to you that you accepted gladly. He pulled you to your feet and started off for one of the many quiet spots surrounding the garden. His hand seeming slightly sweaty in yours. Did spirits even sweat?

        He paused in his steps and squeezed your hand, running a thumb absently over yours, "I'm not what I was. I'm more of myself now."

        Normally you were quite gifted at Cole speak, practically fluent in it by now, having been friends for so long but that wasn't quite fitting in place. It wasn't something you could focus on right now.

        Under threat of death you would never admit the way your breath caught in your throat when he took your hands, or how you had to focus yourself to hear his words all while your eyes traced his lips. Nobody could make you say aloud that you felt a near physical sensation of longing when he stopped rubbing your hand and pulled you off into the shade.

        His hat covered his face now, even as he turned towards you and stepped close, his hands still clasping yours. His voice a whisper as he spoke, "They think of each other constantly and when they see one another they can't part. Her lips are soft, his taste sweet. It's everywhere but I don't understand." His looked up so his hat would be out of the way as he met your gaze, "you think it too."

        Your breath was caught again as you said in a stuttered whisper to match his own, "I- d-... Cole, do you mean kissing?"

        He paused then, his face scrunching up in the cutest way that shocked you, not having seen him be so expressive before, even if it was still very understated, he usually wasn't someone easy to read. "I think- Varric writes it that way."

        Was he blushing?

        An unattractive snorting giggle leapt from your body unbidden as you squeezed his hands, "Definitely kissing." You took a moment to regain your composure, not looking at him and missing the look of awe he had for something as simple as your laugh.

        When you had caught your breath you continued in an even tone, though a smile constantly pulled at the corners of your mouth making clear how cute you thought this all was. "Kissing is something people who care for one another do. It's a nonverbal way to say I love you, I miss you, you make me happy. All sorts of things really."

        Cole looked even more confused now, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. Maker's breath you just-

        Standing up on your toes you reach up and push his hat back leaning in to steal a kiss, damning the consequences. Your eyes are shut, not needing to see his expression but knowing his feelings entirely in the way his mouth won't move. He's not kissing you back.

        You start to pull away then, ready to apologize when strong arms wrap around you and his lips suddenly respond, pressing against yours desperately. You're nervous now, your tongue coming out to wet your lips and the sound he makes when he feels that has you jumping away, a stammering blushing mess.

        His hands dart down to hold yours and he pulls you closer too him when you try to step away. Your eyes are on your own bare feet, too embarrassed to look up at him. Ever compassionate he lets you calm down, lets you catch your breath and waits for your erratic heart to stop trying to beat its way out of your chest. His voice is sweet and soft as one of his hands lets go of yours to tilt your chin up, his lips are close enough to yours you imagine you can feel them as he speaks, "I want to kiss you again."

        Your smile is radiant and his, however reserved, is too. You lean into the kiss once more. He holds you tight, his passion in no way dimmed in the moments you needed for yourself and kisses you as if you are the air he breathes. It lasts for longer than appropriate by any conventional standards and later when not completely drunk on him you would feel embarrassed.

        In that moment however, there is only Cole.

        It takes you some time to break apart and catch your breath once more, though he still holds you close. He leans his forehead on yours as his eyes fall shut and he speaks, "I like that. I like you." He moves so his mouth is brushing against yours once again, "Can this be only for us?"

        You kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd and I really have next to no experience with writing so comments kudos and critique are appreciated.


End file.
